


Dreadout ACT 1

by Carolina23



Series: Dreadout [1]
Category: DreadOut (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Horror, Slice of Life, soft romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina23/pseuds/Carolina23
Summary: This is one of the first sequels that I want to start.I hope you like and enjoy it as much as my charm write it.I love this game and I felt that the story itself goes beyond spiritu or demons.That Linda needs a happy ending and I hope to give it to her, with your support.See you soon.
Relationships: Linda Madeleine and Criss Shame
Series: Dreadout [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678345





	Dreadout ACT 1

My name is Linda Madeleine and this is my story.  
I have no exact memory of my childhood, I only know that my parents died when I was just a baby. I don't even remember how they died or what caused it. I went directly to social services because of that situation, I was in several orphanages because I was a very problematic girl because of the abuse I received from my foster brothers.  
It is easy to make fun of a dumb girl, just because I thought that being dumb was going to make me weak or unable to defend myself, they were wrong. Whenever I could, I defended myself but always carried a rebuke from the nuns or priests.  
I was so angry with everything around me that I was relieved of my frustration with the first person who crossed my path, at the last orphanage that arrived, Sister Consuelo received me, she was so good and she understood me so well not like the others. what they did was repress and harass me. I loved being with her, she spoke to me about God (something super normal) and she advised me, she had an aura and a unique warmth like Mamà.  
She found the whereabouts of my half sister May Mandeleine, her mother had separated from my dad long before I was born. I only saw her I had seen once in my life when I was 5 years old, she came to one of the orphanages where I was staying, she brought me a letter and a medallion that was from my father.  
I was surprised to see her and know who she was, she arrived with her mother who brought her at her request, I just wanted to see and meet her brother and try to get me out of here, but since she was only so young, she had no power to do it only her mother . But I understood that that was useless by the way that Lady looked at me, she knew that she would do nothing to help me.  
What can I tell you, I had no hope, my sister was so optimistic, saying to me: "Don't worry, when I grow up I will get you out of here and you will live with me, I promise you."  
She was 14 at the time.  
Well here at this moment what vibrated from me was happiness for the first time. I would have a home. I gave the sister a big hug and went quickly to pack.  
She told me that my sister was waiting for me in the living room but before she wanted to talk to me.   
"Linda, darling, you must make the attempt to advance and take advantage of this opportunity. Study, socialize and try to be better every day, you have a bright future ahead, I know. But before you go eat the world I need you to take I said this of Christ and use it next to your medallion. It will always protect you and remember that you will always count on me, I would love for you to say a few words to me before you leave because I know that if you try you can talk to me, I love you very much Linda "and well What was waiting for me began to cry I never knew how to act or what to do in those cases, I just hugged her tight and left.  
I run down the stairs and I see a beautiful woman with short brown hair around her neck, a tailored office outfit. My sister was quite beautiful, she has always been like that to her mother, unlike her personality. My sister is sweeter and gentler. I am more like my dad, black to layered hair and fairly long in terms of my dress, I have always had orphanage uniforms nothing to write home about.  
I do not know what to say or do the moment she saw me, I do not expect me to react and she gave me a great embrace.  
He told me to go to the car to show me my new house.  
He explained to me all the way what he had done, the paperwork he had to do to be my legal guardian and find my whereabouts. He had visited so many orphanages that the search was long.  
She was only 27 years old and was everything she wanted to be, beautiful, elegant, bold and successful.  
She did not remember that I did not speak, where she had to stop talking and wait to get home to show it to me.  
He showed me the whole house that I can tell you, it was a dream house.  
But what surprised me was my room, I would have a room for myself, my own space, she entered with me while I organized everything and explored.  
He explained to me at the school where he would study, the schedules, also that he worked a lot and that he would not be at home all the time.  
After that we had dinner and I went to sleep to start my new day at school.   
The school was like any school I had ever seen, only this one could be seen as something that was only for spoiled and wealthy children, something natural.  
I was introduced to my classroom, the teacher was very specific and obvious with my ability to speak, everyone was watching me normally, I think the only ones who saw this disability as something atrocious were my old foster friends.  
I will tell you about the teacher Siska, who I can tell you is a beautiful and intelligent woman, I observed as the class progressed that she has a great fascination with paranormal matters. His hobby was very obvious when he explained to us relics or urban cases found in our area.  
Lunchtime came, I went out to choose my lunch when two girls approached me, they met my class, Shelly and Ira.  
They began to guide me about the places of the school, the people and the teachers, of course.  
Shelly what she was doing was putting on makeup and telling me what boy should I go out with and other absurd things that I did not listen to, instead, Ira was more direct and funny, at first moment I realized that he was such a real person that I I like instantly.  
After two boys came up, I don't know if they were my class or not, I didn't remember them.  
But the moment Shelly spoke to them I realized that yes, I introduce myself, they were Dani and Yayo. Two boys just as different as Shelly and Ira. Dani was more of the funny, nice and sociable type and Yayo, totally different in the sense that he was super smart and believed at an unbearable level. They talked to us for a while until we had to go back to class.  
So the days passed and I liked this new life, a new me.   
Previous days, at school she had notified us of an expedition planned by the teacher Siska, she would choose 5 people with the best average to go on the exploration.  
I already knew that I would not stay anywhere because I was the new girl and I know that it did not go very well in the two past exams.  
All that thought evaporated the moment I named the selected students.  
I am proud to choose these 5 students as my assistants in this great adventure, I name Yayo, Ira, Shelly, Dani and myself.  
My surprised face was so obvious that the teacher Siska what she did was return a smile.  
He did not give me time to process everything, because he called us and directed us to the teachers' room to give us the directions to our detsino.  
They were all excited, Shelly was calling her dad to buy him what he needed, Yayo and Dani organizing what they would take and Ira joking with me and explaining that this is an experience that I must embrace and accept, his personality made me remember a lot of the sister consuelo.  
We would leave early tomorrow morning, we would all go in the teacher's car.   
I came to the house to give my sister permission to sign it for me, she was in the living room talking on the phone.  
I hang up and say hi, read the permission slip and put on a worried face.  
I miss her reaction, I asked her what was happening slowly, she was still new to learning hand signs, it cost her more than my friends.  
He explained that the teacher Siska did not like him, he studied with her in high school and was very rare.  
I performed sacrificial acts with the laboratory animals and had a very big obsession with my sister's boyfriend at the time. What I could tell myself was that she left threatening letters to her boyfriend, Criss in her locker, she appeared at the door of her house naked and a lot of chaotic things, but the worst was the last thing she told me. The teacher Siska was accused of having killed Criss with the knife and sacrificing him to a satanic entity on the basketball court.  
She was found with the body by sports teachers and sent to a psychiatric hospital, she does not understand how a person with such a horrible background is teaching.  
I didn't want to sign the permit, I just wanted to call the school and discuss that matter.  
I already saw my dismissal from school, my new friends, I just thought about it.  
I promised her that I would be careful, that I would call her anything but that she would let me go, after a good while of thinking and methods to defend myself, she agreed to sign and let me go.   
Finally, the day of exploration was quite lively, which was something unusual, Ira what she was doing was making fun of me all the way in the car, Shelly taking photos, Dani and Yayo playing riddles and the teacher Siska driving.  
Every time I could, I would observe her and she would not explain how such a person could do everything that my sister explained to me.  
Observe by the way that we were entering a road submerged by too much mist, Shelly scared asked the teacher if it is the right way ?, where the teacher answered with a simple and cold "Yes", suddenly she parked.  
We got out of the car to the compas that she did and saw the abandoned building to which she had explained to us.  
but the entrance was closed.  
The teacher was confused, Shelly was scared and called her dad, Dani began to ask the teacher if it was the right way, Yayo began to explore the surroundings.  
I was restless, like Shelly I didn't like this situation at all.  
I called my sister to warn her of all this, when I dial the number, Shelly comes up to me and says "It is useless, there is no sign on this site so disgusting."  
Ira approached and told us to relax, the teacher will know what to do.  
Always so optimistic Ira, that relaxed me a little.  
Yayo called us saying that he had found a path, where we all followed them until we reached the abandoned building.  
It was creepy and terrifying, I wasn't easily scared but the atmosphere that embraced him was disturbing.  
The teacher informed us that she would enter with the boys to explore the building, that we should spend the night here and return in the morning.   
The girls and I stood outside waiting.  
Shelly was too worried about how long it took, which I go to check. Ira and I stayed outside, talking about our plans after school and how we should take advantage of each situation (always trying to relax from what was happening), when we heard a scream.  
We run into the building and we see Dani looking and asking for Yayo, the teacher Siska and Shelly also if we had seen him leave and we said no.  
They had lost sight of Yayo for a second, we were all nervous and scared, even the teacher Siska was uneasy.  
He organized us all in a circle to plan a search to find Yayo.  
At the moment that we were going to divide, Ira started walking alone towards a corridor when she was going to grab her to tell her that it was not the way, the darkness suddenly swallowed us up.  
I screamed, and suddenly I was alone, the darkness had dissipated and there was no one around me, all of them had disappeared.  
I panic, try to relax and come up with a plan to locate them all. I only had my phone so I used the camera and the flashlight to illuminate me, the night had already fallen and everything was dark.   
I started downstairs, everything was lonely and so run down.  
It was easy to see that a good time had passed since someone had lived here.  
I kept walking and I got to the kitchen, I came in and I saw Dani on her knees in front of the kitchen window, she was like crying, I went over to talk to him.  
Ask what had happened to him or where the others were.  
When I get closer little by little he gets up and shows his true face, a face of horror. His eyes were ripped open his mouth and his neck out of place in an unusual position, suddenly he points to me and says sacrifice, suddenly I catch Yayo without giving me time to react.  
Yayo, my friend who had been missing for a long time, was covered in dirt and blood, with a sack covering half of his body.  
They were both dead, but I did not understand how they moved, every minute I despaired until I see them turn around and I see Ira stop at the kitchen doorway.  
He had the whites, like Dani and Yayo, their wrists wounded and with a woman behind her, who seemed a kind of entity or spirit.  
I never believed in anything of paranormal situation or entities, I never experienced any encounter or similar case, the truth was quite exceptional.  
But my sister had told me that my mother was a priestess and was in charge of purifying and exterminating any evil entity that interfered with the peace of any person.  
He told me that I very likely could have inherited the powers of exorcism from my mother and that the medal I possessed was a gift from my mother to my father to protect him from any evil.  
I know it's something I shouldn't be trying right now, but the fact that I'm in this situation is something I need to try, grab the locket and hit Yayo as best I could with the locket.  
Salli running to the door next to me to hide in a room or somewhere.  
Everything went through my head so fast, my instinct to survive looking for some way of escape.  
How my friends had lost their lives so fast? or what was their bodies possessing so fast?  
I heard several knocks and doors opening and closing throughout the mansion, I heard Ira or the entity that controlled her clearly ordering them to find me quickly that it was late for the sacrifice. In one of those I find Shelly, hiding under a bed in front of me, with her mouth covered and crying.  
I was alive and without spirit controlling her, I slowly approached her, hugged her and took her down there.  
She told me that Dani had tried to kill her and how she could get away from him.  
We had to escape from here before dawn or try to endure before dawn since the spirits of that magnitude disappear by day and their capacity to ematerialize or power is null.  
I realized that I did not understand how I knew that and even less at that point in the situation I do not know if it was because of the adrenaline that invaded my body or the fact that my mother was talking to me or guiding me right now.  
We went to the bathroom of the room and we were seeing how to jump or get out of there as soon as possible since the steps of Dani or Yayo became clearer and closer every minute.   
When I hear Shelly scream, her hair was pulled in a fleeting way, when I turned around completely shocked. I see Ira with a knife and with the most horrible smile and she cuts Shelly's neck, my body collapsed and I knelt down.  
He says "I told you in a good way to appear, now follow me or I'll kill you."  
I gave up, I was already lost a plan of salvation or hope was gone.  
Dani and Yayo grabbed me and took me to the downstairs room, when I go downstairs, I look at Professor Siska.  
He was there in a red apron smiling at me like it was the most delicious food.  
My body began to shake, my sister was right. It was a trap, she had bad intentions. I just wanted to hurt ourselves for some reason. I was so naive in appearing strong or intelligent in front of my sister, I didn't think things through.  
I'm going to die here, so far my dream came to get ahead of being someone with a vision of the future to enjoy life.  
Mrs. Siska comes up in the middle of my comon face and tells me everything, the plan she had since she got to school and she knew who I was, I just wanted to get even with my sister for stealing from Criss.  
He told me that he was an expert in killing people and using his empty body for an evil entity to possess him.  
That I had done to my friends.  
He opened a book and started to invoke something, suddenly a tall, white man with reddish hair and green eyes appeared. He made a remark to her and Mrs. Siska explained who I was and that she killed me.  
The man turned around and leaned back surprised, he said "Clare, are you ?, you are beautiful as always", he approached me slowly and touched my cheek, the moment he did I realized who he was.  
It was Criss, my sister's old boyfriend. Only he had different hair and eyes.  
Mrs. Siska got angry and started yelling at him, he ignored her and saw Dani and Yayo and ordered him to release me.  
They did not obey and began to roar it, snapped their fingers and evaporated them.  
He hugged me so tight that I calmed down instantly, his warmth was so relaxing, this drove Mrs. Siska crazy, she said to Ira "Catch them and kill him, we need to make the sacrifice today before dawn", Ira attacked quickly, Criss just He turned to her and threw her toward the stairs with his raised hand.  
He grabbed me again and we disappeared, when I realized we were outside the mansion on the roads where the car had been left.  
Criis approached me and said "Do you know how to drive? It's been a while and I don't know if you've learned to drive you were very stubborn."  
He saw my confused face and approached me again and I backed away.  
"Clare, what's up? Why are you walking away from me?" and something vibrated inside me and I flatly said "I am not Clare, I am Linda Madeleine".  
Her face turned white and confused. He didn't have time to react because we heard Mrs. Siska approaching with a group of demons, he started the car and we started from there.  
We got to Manhathan, he looked at me and said "Who are you? Why do you look like Clare?" And I know that it would not end there, that it would only be the beginning of something surprisingly twisted and complicated.  
Explain to the school the death of my friends, that Mrs. Siska would persecute me and my sister just to finish her job of killing us and that I have to deal with how to explain to my sister that I can speak again or that her dead boyfriend is now a demon.  
I do not know if Ira meant this to accept the new experiences but this was not what I had in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first sequels that I want to start.  
> I hope you like and enjoy it as much as my charm write it.  
> I love this game and I felt that the story itself goes beyond spiritu or demons.  
> That Linda needs a happy ending and I hope to give it to her, with your support.  
> See you soon.


End file.
